


Scars

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Scars, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair tries to make Jasmine feel better about her scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> A kink sex prompt of Jasmine Amell and Alistair Theirin

“One. Two. Three.”

“Alistair, what are you doing?” she sniffled, feeling his hand run along her body.

“I’m counting.” he responded.

“I can see that. But what are you counting?”

“Your scars, my love.”

Suddenly Jasmine was more insecure than before. If Alistair was trying to comfort her, he was doing it in the worst possible fashion.

“Can you just leave me be? I don’t need you pointing them out to me.” She lifted the sheets over her.

“I’ve memorized every freckle, every scar, every mole on your body. Do you really think another scar is going to bother me?” Alistair caressed her more recent, and much larger scar across her chest. It wasn’t the first time he saw it, it wasn’t the first time he touched it, kissed it, licked it even, but she was still insecure about it. “If you want, if it will make you feel better, you can count each of mine. I have my share, Jasmine.” he turned her onto her back. “Here, you see this one? This I got from a girl in Redcliffe when I took her doll.”

Jasmie chuckled picturing a little girl beating up Alistair. “Was this recently or when you were a child?” she continued laughing.

“It was a few days ago.” he deadpanned. “This one here was from my first day training as a Templar.” He tried soothing her, but she saw things differently than he did. She found his scars attractive, scars on men were attractive, they added to their ruggedness. But women are supposed to be soft, delicate, flawless. She had more scars than he did and it was something she would be forever ashamed of, or at least she thought so at that moment.

“Alistair, it’s not the same.” she began to cry.

Alistair kissed her lips, “It is to me. Your scars just show me how brave you are, the risks you take to protect those you love and those you don’t even know. Courage and compassion are beautiful, these scars are beautiful. You are beautiful.” Alistair focuses on the larger scar, licking it, then kissing it gently. Jasmine lets little moans slip out. She is enjoying feeling his lips brush against her scar. She could feel his smile on her skin, she loved his smile. Alisair Theirin, the bastard prince that oozed awkward charm, had the smile of a seasoned master of seduction. Sometimes she felt that he could out charm Zevran, but she was a bit biased. 

She felt Alistair tugging on her smalls. She didn’t deny him, she wanted it too after all. “Hungry?” she giggled as she helped remove her smalls.

“For you? Always.” He threw her smalls on the floor and grabbed her legs pulling her closer to him. She squealed at his sudden display of dominance. Heat pooled in her belly as she felt his finger dip into her sex. Her bottom lip swelled with the punishment she was dealing it. Her hips gyrated with each rocking motion he made with his hand. He pressed his palm against her clitoris, pressing down on it until she mewled. A crooked smile was his response to her little noises. “More?” he asked.

“Yes.” her eyes hooded as her nails dug into their sheets.

Alistair slipped in another finger past her folds. She grabbed onto his arm, steadying it, holding him in place. “Yes, right there Alistair. don’t stop.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Alistair smiled wickedly as he watched her squirm on the bed. He pressed on until she begged for him to stop. “Make up your mind, my love.”

“I want more, not just your fingers.” she moaned.

“How about a kiss?” Alistair moved down between her legs. He ran his tongue over her clit, sucking on it as he slipped his finger back in. His fingers were slick with her juices, his tongue covered with her taste. Her thighs squeezed his head. “Mm, not so hard.” He tapped her leg hoping to loosen her grip.

“Sorry.” she smiled as she parted her legs allowing him to move back up. 

He kissed his way back up to her lips. His erection pressed against his smalls as he rubbed up against her sex. Her wetness soaked through his smalls. He was eager to remove them, eager to plunge back into his wife’s sex. “More?” he asked.

“More.” she smiled grabbing his ass, pulling him closer to her. She pulled at his smalls, nearly tearing them off. Alistair smiled at her eagerness. Once freed from his clothed prison he rubbed his head against her clit. She tilted her hips, beckoning to him. “Come on, love. I’m granting you access.” she giggled. She couldn’t play seductive with him, she could never keep a straight face. 

“Mm.” Alistair smirked and slowly entered the warm embrace of her sex. She locked her legs around his waist as he quickened his pace. 

“Maker, Alistair.” she tried biting back her screams, she tried, but she failed. 

“I love you, Jasmine. I love you, freckles, moles, scars and all.” Alistair kissed her sending sparks through her body. She pressed his thumb on her clit as he pounded into her, pounding as hard as she could withstand. 

Her muscles tightened around his erection, they pulled at him, urged his orgasm. It was working, he moans, her muscles, her smiles. Everything was sending him over the edge, it was time for his revenge. He bent over her, licking her neck, sucking on it, moaning obscenities in her ear. He won, she came for him, she came a lot. Her orgasms spurred him on, he felt the burn at the bottom of his spine, the tightening in his muscles before he emptied himself in her.

Alistair collapsed on her. He stayed inside, filling her with his seed, savoring every minute of it.

“Thank you, Alistair. Thank you for loving me. Scars and all."


End file.
